The present invention relates to a furniture hinge, including:                a first fitting portion to be fixed to a furniture carcass,        a second fitting portion to be fixed to a movable furniture part,        at least one hinge lever by which the first fitting portion and the second fitting portion are hingedly connected to one another, wherein the hinge lever has at least one recess for introducing a screwdriver,        at least one adjustment screw for adjusting a position of the furniture hinge relative to the furniture carcass and/or relative to the movable furniture part, wherein the adjustment screw is configured to be actuable by the screwdriver being introduced into the recess,        at least one spring device for moving the furniture hinge from a predetermined angular position into the fully closed position and/or into the fully open position,        a control curve which interacts with the spring device from the predetermined angular position into the fully closed position and/or into the fully open position,        an intermediate portion by which the spring device interacts with the control curve.        
By rotating an adjustment screw of the furniture hinge, the movable furniture part, in the mounted condition, can be adjusted in a depth direction (i.e. in a direction of the depth of the furniture carcass), in a lateral direction or also in a height direction, so that the furniture part can be duly moved and optimally adjusted relative to the furniture doors of adjacent cabinets. When the furniture hinge is configured as a multiple-joint hinge having at least five or more hinge axes, the movable furniture part can assume an opening angle of at least 150°, preferably of at least 170°, relative to a front face of the furniture carcass. The adjustment screw is thereby accessible for a screwdriver via a recess arranged in a hinge lever. Direct access to the adjustment screw is, however, frequently hindered or even prevented by the arrangement of a spring device by which the furniture hinge can be moved into the closed and/or open end position.
DE 28 36 020 A1 shows a furniture hinge having a control curve to which a thrust lever which is pressurized by a compression spring engages.
It is an object of the present invention to propose a furniture hinge of the type mentioned in the introductory part, providing an improved access to the adjustment screw.
This is accomplished by the features as recited in claim 1. Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are defined in the dependent claims.
According to the invention, it is thus provided that the intermediate portion, in at least one relative position of the hinge lever, has an opening being flush relative to the recess of the hinge lever, so that the screwdriver can be introduced through the recess of the hinge lever and through the opening of the intermediate portion in order for the adjustment screw to be actuated.
In other words, the spring device does not directly act onto the control curve, but indirectly via the intermediate portion which, in at least one relative position of the hinge lever, preferably in all relative positions, has an opening being flush relative to the recess of the hinge lever for introducing a screwdriver. The screwdriver can thereby be passed through the recess of the hinge lever as well through the opening of the intermediate portion and can be positioned on the head of the adjustment screw, so that the adjustment screw can be rotated by the introduced screwdriver.
Instead of a screwdriver, it is, however, also possible to use any other suitable tool for rotating the adjustment screw, such as for example a hex-wrench. It is also to be noted that said intermediate portion can not only have a one-piece configuration, but also a two-part or a multi part configuration.